This corn on the cob buttering device relates to condiment dispensers for food and more specifically to a vessel for coating liquid butter upon corn on the cob. A unique aspect of the buttering device is a lid with flaps for removing excess butter from the cob, and for conveniently keeping the butter melted.
Since the time of the Pilgrims, people have enjoyed corn in many varieties. As a food, corn provides fiber and a few vitamins and minerals. Corn also provides a convenient handle or stump for holding when still on the cob. Unshucked or shucked, corn on the cob can be cooked in various ways and seasoned to taste. Most often, corn on the cob is boiled and then seasoned with salt and plenty of butter. People definitely enjoy buttered corn on the cob.
Corn on the cob is served at home, at picnics, at fairs, and at a host of other places and events. In most places, people individually butter their corn. Butter is applied to the corn by a pad sliced from a stick of butter and held by a knife and the cob is turned beneath. The cob is also placed upon a stick of butter lengthwise and then rotated to pick up butter evenly. Many devices have come and gone to apply butter to corn on the cob.
For other condiments, tanks with plungers dispense a condiment upon food or into a cup. Commonly at large sporting venues, meat foods are sold and consumers apply mustard, ketchup, and the like upon their hot dogs by pressing down a plunger while holding the hot dog beneath. The bun assists in keeping the condiment upon the hot dog. However, butter applied onto corn on the cob from a plunger tends to run off the round shape of the cob.
The present art overcomes the limitations of the prior art. That is, in the art of the present invention, liquid butter is placed and maintained in a vessel and corn on the cob is inserted into the vessel lengthwise to pick up butter.